Knights
by Cihtli
Summary: Los dioses de todas las épocas y lugares se unen para crear una sociedad la cual sea capaz de detener nuevas catástrofes; Los caballeros legendarios serán los encargados para esta labor...


En las épocas del mito cuando los humanos eran apenas unos niños en un mundo donde los poderosos gobernaban sus vidas, distintas guerras se llevaron a cabo por el control y la supremacía del gobierno; por un lado panteones enteros peleaban por ver cual de los dos era mejor, en otros casos había panteones en los que se enfrentaban entre si y finalmente se encontraban los dioses que odiaban a la humanidad pensando que esta solo debía servirles por ser inferiores.

Fue esto lo que ocasiono que dioses como Atenea, Quetzalcoatl, Marduk, Horus, Bi Gan, Amaterasu entre tantos mas que se unieron por amor a la humanidad lograron detener toda ambición que se encontraba en los corazones de aquellos dioses; aunque otros tantos quisieron simplemente olvidar la batalla. El mundo tuvo finalmente una época de gran paz luego de las numerosas batallas, pero ni Atenea ni Marduk pensaban que duraría para siempre además, con el pasar de las guerras nuevos dioses surgían en el mundo y era probable que igualmente nuevas guerras.

Entre mas tiempo pasaba surgían mas y mas, dioses antiguos, nuevos, panteones enteros creados solo con la imaginación de un solo hombre y miles que tras conocer su mito en las paginas de libros daban el nacimiento de mas y mas. Fue entonces cuando la gran asamblea de los dioses se armo, de todos los panteones se encontraba al menos un representante de los mismos; negociaciones enteras fueron hechas, gritos, declaraciones de guerra pero finalmente se llego a un acuerdo mutuo.

Un decreto que todo dios se vio obligado a obedecer al momento de firmar algunos se negaron por completo, tomando sus armas se fueron dispuestos a sembrar caos en el mundo. Los dioses recién surgidos tomaron también parte firmando sin problemas aunque hubo al menos dos excepciones a estos, entre estos se encontraban los valar… los señores que gobernaban el mundo de Ëä todos y cada uno firmaron salvo el rey, que mantenía su cabeza baja pensando.

Fue entonces que una de las dioses antiguas se acerco hasta este —mi señor, decidme ocurre algo mal pregunto, el vala miro entonces los ojos zafiros le miraron con tristeza y melancolía —quisiera pedir algo pero…— un suspiro salió de su boca —quisiera, quisiera poder darle una nueva oportunidad a mi hermano— fueron aquellas palabras las que hicieron a los otros valar mirarse mutuamente, algunos con duda, otros sin entender; los dioses presentes tambien se mantenían al margen pensando que aquello solo era un error.

—¿Entiende lo que pide?— pregunto de pronto otra diosa —Morgoth aun cumple la condena que se le dio… si emergiera ¿realmente cree que este no le traicionara?— entendía, no era fácil para nadie permitir aquello —puede que si, pero es mi hermano… y finalmente en mi mundo no encontró su salvación pero puede que ahora sea diferente— la diosa sonrió con la respuesta —yo acepto entonces, que en mi recaiga cualquier culpa si una nueva oportunidad falla—

Entre murmullos los demás dioses se miraban entre si, algunos oráculos reaccionaron y finalmente con miradas borrosa exclamaron al unísono —¡QUE EL MALIGNO REVIVA, QUE VIVA TRES VIDAS, TRES TRAICIONES Y QUE SU ALMA SEA FINALMENTE LIBRE SI LOGRA APRENDER— los dioses se callaron y aceptaron.

—

Las cadenas de Angainor rodearon su cuerpo manteniéndole inmóvil frente a aquel concilio; sabia que pronto seria juzgado nuevamente, esta vez no pido clemencia ni suplico por piedad. Estaba tan cansado de luchar por lo que siempre quiso, tan cansado del rechazo, de la traición, del exilio quería tanto terminar con todo su sufrimiento que ya no presto atención a su realidad. Fue arrojado entonces al vacío, pensó por completo que se quedaría allí para siempre; aunque la profecía de Mandos hizo eco antes de que finalmente el portal hasta aquel lugar se cerrara por completo no le tomo importancia… estaba tan arto de seguir solo quería descansar y no volver al lugar; pensó en Mairon, su amado maia fiel pero su cansancio ya no logro mantenerse en pie y prefería caer solo que arrastrar a Mairon a su caída.

Rogó a Eru que Mairon se hubiera salvado, que encontrara a alguien que hiciera que se olvidara de su amor y que amara al maia aun mas de lo que lo había amado él. Cerro los ojos y finalmente cayo en un sueño profundo en el cual pudo ser feliz tenia a su maia y no necesitaba nada mas… Finalmente tuvo la sensación de caer, no entiendo porque, pero esa sensación era tan real que se sorprendió a tal punto que grito y escucho el sonido nuevamente increíblemente. Por ultimo un golpe, una caída y dolor; sus ojos se abrieron con total sorpresa mientras se levantaba había calles pavimentadas, casas, personas, ruidos, animales, plantas.

¿Que ocurría? ¿por que era libre? ¿por que todo se veía tan diferente?, una mano se poso frente a el, y vio a un hombre de cabello tricolor en tonos verdes y negros una cicatriz en el ojo que le sonreía ademas de tenderle la mano. Las lagrimas brotaron y comenzó a llorar finalmente sacando todos sus sentimientos en ese llanto —tu nombre de por ahora es Aiko, vendrás conmigo y encontraras tu camino nuevamente… tu camino será difícil pero encontraras las riendas con el tiempo y volverás al mundo del que provienes encontrando lo que has buscado desde el inicio.


End file.
